luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel of San Bernardino
|Next = }} "The Angel of San Bernardino"https://twitter.com/LUCIFERwriters/status/955557614972055552 is twentieth episode of the third season of . Summary "Lucifer and Chloe investigate a murder during which a witness claims a winged guardian angel saved her life, causing Lucifer to become paranoid about his own actions. Meanwhile, Pierce and Chloe's relationship takes an interesting turn and Lucifer discovers something that could change everything."https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/lucifer-episode-220-angel-of-san.html Plot Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Lidia Porto as Rosie Hernandez * Brandon Barash as Jeremy Bell * Katherine Boecher as Mary Bell * Jason E. Kelley as Phil Goldstein * Anthony Pierre Christopher as Raymond * Wayne Hill as Manager * Rane Jameson as Kevin Winstead * Lidia Porto as Rosie Hernandez * Scott Rinker as Matt Kessman Co-Starring * Caroline Kwan as Woman * Kue Lawrence as Jackson Bell * Abhi Trivedi as Kirby Trivia *Lucifer is shown to need sleep, rather treating it as a choice/luxury. **He is also shown to be subseptible to becoming confused and start cracking up from prolonged lack of sleep just like a human. * 's TV series Bones is referenced in this episode. During Lucifer's attempt to avoid any sleep for one week, he binge-watched all episodes of Bones. Clips from Bones are also shown. * Lucifer mistakes "Matt" for the killer as he recognizes him from the Bones episode "Intern in the Incinerator." Scott Rinker, who plays Matt, did in fact play the killer in that episode. Quotes : Lucifer: No offence, brother, but on the list of things I'd like to wake up to, your face falls somewhere after a horse's head and Coldplay tickets. : Lucifer: So what have we got, Booth? : Chloe: Booth? : Lucifer: Yes, the FBI agent on Bones. : Chloe: The TV show? : Lucifer: Uh-huh. Watched all 12 seasons. It's riveting stuff. It's like watching a documentary of us. Actually, you're clearly Booth. I'm Bones, obviously. : Chloe: Obviously. : Lucifer: Kevin's autopsy report. Good. Now, I've been thinking, perhaps there was a slight depression on the occipital, or slight fractures to the femur? Did you know there were 206 bones in a human body? Each of them a clue, sometimes twice. And the coccyx is not what it sounds. : Chloe: No coccyx. : Lucifer: (chuckles) Don't even try lying to me. I know you killed Kevin Winstead. And I know you killed that intern at the hospital. Yeah. Burned her body. Only her cranium was left in the smoldering, smoldering ashes. (chuckles) : Chloe: Lucifer, Lucifer. Are you talking about an episode of Bones? Wha? Oh, yes. : Lucifer: Oh, yes, no, I suppose I am, actually. Yes, episode 306. "The Intern in the Incinerator". Yes, of course. You were quite good. : Matt Kessman: Thank you. Thank you. Yeah. Yeah, that wasn't an easy role. Gallery 320 promo 1 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 2 Linda.jpg 320 promo 3 Amenadiel.jpg 320 promo 4 Amenadiel & Charlotte.jpg 320 promo 5 Charlotte.jpg 320 promo 6 Dan.jpg 320 promo 7 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 8 Lucifer & strippers.jpg 320 promo 9 Mazikeen.jpg 320 promo 10 Lucifer & stripper.jpg 320 promo 11 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 12 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 13 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 14 Lucifer.jpg 320 promo 15 Lucifer.jpg Videos Lucifer 3x20 Promo "The Angel of San Bernardino" (HD) Season 3 Episode 20 Promo Links References ru:Ангел из Сан-Бернардино fr:The Angel of San Bernardino Category:Season 3 episodes